


And I, You

by halescutie (viserysia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst to coat that fluff, fluffy fluff fluff, slightly OOC, slightly ooc?????? talk about majorly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viserysia/pseuds/halescutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, crying makes your face different. I don't want to see you cry again, okay? It ruins your beautiful face." Scott gave Derek a look of surprise. "I'd never thought.."<br/>Derek laughed. "It's not something I'd usually say, but I mean it. You're beautiful Scott."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I, You

**Author's Note:**

> Title & story inspired by the song Silhouette by Active Child.  
> If you listen to it while reading, I think it enhances the story.
> 
> This is my first story so constructive criticism would be appreciated!

__He's running through the woods, trying to escape from everything that's happened so far. There's only one person that can soothe his pain, the only one that he can let his walls down around, and that person is Derek. Scott slows down to a jog, rubbing at his eyes. He recedes his hands from his eyes with a familiar wetness, one that he shouldn't be used to. Derek always told him he needed to stop crying, saying that it always ruined his beautiful face. He remembers the day so clearly._ _

_Him and Derek decided to go to the park that day, trying to relieve stress from the events that have been happening lately. Scott glanced over at Derek, smiling. He noticed derek wasn't in his usual attire, but that he opted for a light grey henley with form-fitting khaki pants. The older man was looking at Scott from the corner of his eye, but finally turned his head and settled his gaze on the younger wolf beside him. "What is it?" he asked. Scott, too lost in his staring finally realized Derek was speaking to him. "O-Oh! I was just...thinking.." he trailed off. "About?" "How you're not in your usual biker jacket, or whatever you'd like to call it." He said. "But I don't think it really matters. It's just nice for a change." He gave a small smile. The older wolf was still looking at Scott, until he looked up and continued watching the scenery around the park. 'Scott is going to be the death of me.' He smiled._

__

_They settled on a bench under a tree, and relaxed. Scott gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes, fully relaxing. He didn't know when the last time he had felt this calm. "You know Derek," he began, "I really like spending time with you. I'd like to do it more often. You make me forget about everything going on in my life, and I'm always happy with you." His eyes remained closed, but he had a small smile on his lips. "Scott, you're everything I could have ever asked for, and it makes me happy to know you like my company. I'd like to do this again, too." Derek looked up and smiled. By the time Derek finished talking, Scott was already drifting off to sleep, the walking making him exhausted._

__

_He slinks down to lay on Dereks lap. After a while, there's even breathing. He's slept erractically ever since Stiles died, and it hasn't gotten much better. Before he knows it, he's crying silent tears. Derek rolls his neck and peers down at Scott, seeing tear tracks on his face. His cheeks were lightly flushed, telling that he's been crying for a short while now. He gently shakes the younger wolf awake. "Scott? Scott, wake up. You're okay, everything's fine." Scott slightly opens his eyes, the light flooding into them. A few seconds later, he's fully awake. He turns his head upwards seeing Derek looking at him with a concerned look on his face. "You were crying, and it didn't seem like such a good dream. I needed to wake you up." Scott gave a small smile at his concern and sat upright. "It was nothing. Just some stupid things that have been going on." He rubbed at his eyes and cheeks. "You know, crying makes your face different. I don't want to see you cry again, okay? It ruins your beautiful face." Scott gave Derek a look of surprise. "I'd never thought.." Derek laughed. "It's not something I'd usually say, but I mean it. You're beautiful Scott." ___

Scott smiled at the memory. He fell to his knees. He missed Derek so much it hurt. He missed him giving stolen glances and kisses on the cheek. He missed whenever Derek would play with his hair when they were lounging on the couch. God, he was pathetic. He didn't even know if Derek would want to be near him. He hasn't called or texted in weeks. More tears made their way into his eyes. "I'm so stupid."

"Hey, what did I say about tears?" Scott glanced up and saw Derek. How come he hadn't heard him walking? It didn't really matter, Derek was here! "D-Derek, is that really you?" Scott rubbed at his eyes once more. "In the flesh and blood." He heard the older wolf say. "I-I was so worried," Scott clenched his hands. "you didn't want me anymore. You never called or...or anything." Derek sighed and rubbed his neck. "I was visiting Cora. She needed to be taken care of after a run in with a few Alphas." Derek closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them. "I meant to call, but I never got around to it. I wasn't putting you off or anything, I was just busy. I will always want you Scott. You make me happy, happier than I've been in past years. God Scott, what can I say? You're my light." Scott smiled. "And you, mine." He gathered himself and stood up, walking towards Derek. "I guess I can finally say that I love you." "And I, you." 

____

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night if you can tell lmao  
> I'm not too familiar with paragraph breaks, I tried my best.  
> But wow, if you're still here, leave a comment or something.  
> This'll probably be my last ficlet for a while, but thanks for reading. (:


End file.
